ThunderScars
The are a pirate crew that started in the East Blue with their captain, Nitro V. Kaian. They are one of the several rookie pirate crews that the story of Hedgehog Piece highly focuses on and are named after, ironically, their captain's epithet, Thunder Scar, which he gained as a child. The crew sailed along on a stolen Marine ship for the entire Introduction Arc and a majority of the Raven's Point Arc until their shipwright, Max Hedgedroid created a new ship out of broken pieces from the Marine ship. Their first official sailing ship is named the . They currently consist of a 6 member crew of 4 males and 2 females, whose combined bounties add up to 65,430,000. __TOC__ Jolly Roger Unlike most pirate crews, to the irony of this crew actually being a bit original, their jolly roger doesn't involve the tradition skull and crossbones with variations to the captain or something about the crew, rather it's just the captain's face. Crew Members The ThunderScars are strange in the fact that only one member has been honorably inducted into the group, that being Dark Ranoki. The others joined by either Nitro's approval after they've " forced " themselves into the crew, example being Zinzuki Kerulaii's and Jenelle Neveah's official recruitment, they just met Nitro and decided to stick around with him, example being Max Hedgedroid, or they were just taken in as a " gift " by someone else, example being Agia. A majority of it's members are Devil Fruit users, while two are A Swordsman and Swordswoman and the other's fighting style is unknown. All of the members are rather young, being less than twenty years of age and all are rather inexperienced to the dangers of the World, but have a knack for facing them with no problem. Crew Strength The ThunderScars are a rather strong crew of excellent fighters, having been that the members of the crew have beaten strong opponents such as Crime Boss Hamiki and his disciples. The crew, as mentioned before, consists of three Devil Fruit users, a swordsman and a swordswoman, as of now. As of now, the three major powerhouses in the crew are it's Captain, Nitro, the Swordsman, Zinzuki and the First Mate, Dark. To the irony of their captain, having been nicknamed by the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, the other two powerhouses, Dark and Zinzuki, have acquired their own signature scar from tough battles they could not have won. Zinzuki's being from Charles Tala with a sword slash across the nose and Dark's being from Vice AdmiralCoza D. Hishroni with a Star Revolver from his Devil Fruit and Armament Haki imbued into it, directly to his chest; leaving a nasty star-shaped burn on it. Bounties All of the ThunderScars have partaken in normal pirate activity, from raising a Jolly Roger to being involved in Slave Trade. The only unusual pirate activities, that most rookie pirates would have avoided doing, was that Nitro himself stole a Marine Ship after escaping the grasps of the Marines from being transported to Impel Down and Dark had been locked up, for an unknown reason, and being transported to Impel Down as well. Profile Relationship Amongst Crew Certain members of the crew don't seem to get along well, those being Nitro and Zinzuki, who argue over a seat on their ship, as well as Max and Dark, who seemingly argue about anything. Jen seems to be the only one keeping everyone together, attempting to bring logic into their everyday fights. Dreams Several members of the Thunderscars have shown themselves to have dreams, or at least goals. Member's Dreams *'Nitro V. Kaian's '''dream is to become a better pirate than his dad had been and top all other pirates by becoming the King of Pirates. This became his life goal after his dad had been captured and executed when Nitro had been taken captive by a sadistic Marine Captain. *'Dark Ranoki's goal is to help his captain Nitro in any way possible to achieve his dream of becoming the King of Pirates, while his own dream is to avenge his Master's death by mastering the Drag-Bo fighting-style and show that it can be the deadliest fighting style known to the world. These were developed after his Master died trying to defend his home island and when Nitro made Dark promise to be his nakama if he let him loose so they both could escape the grasps of the Marines. *'''Max Hedgedroid's dream/goal is currently unknown. *'Zinzuki Kerulaii's' goal is to show to his Father that he can become stronger than he is by achieving his dream, while his dream is to become the World's Greatest and Strongest Swordsman. These were developed when his father thought he was nothing but a waste of time, that he wasn't strong and he was pathetic then abandoned him. *'Jenelle Neveah's' dream/goal is currently unknown. *'Agia's' dream/goal is currently unknown and has yet to be explored. Member's Poll Who is your favorite Thunderscar member? Nitro Max Dark Zinzuki Jen Agia Category:Pirate Crews Category:ThunderScars